Red Romance
by existence555
Summary: Makino accidentally dyes her hair red which catches Shanks's fancy.


**A/N: I really like this couple, so I tried to write something about them. Sorry if it's bad. Please tell me how I can improve and/or if you like it!**

"Look what I have!" Luffy yelled excitedly to her, not caring that she was busy.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently, not paying attention.

"Red paint for my hair!" Luffy held it up proudly. "See, I'm going to be just like Shanks! Can you show me how to put it on?"

"Makino-san doesn't have the time to help you Luffy," Shanks smiled, giving the boy a sympathetic look when his lips started to quiver. "Maybe you can ask someone else."

When she saw Shanks's expression, Makino knew she had to do it. If Shanks liked Luffy, maybe he would like her for helping him out. Then maybe, she could finally have him all to herself…

"I don't mind Luffy," she told him brightly. "Come, let's go the bathroom and I'll show you."

"Yes!" Luffy grinned happily.

He followed her into the bathroom, contemplating how cool he would look after having Shanks's trademark red hair.

"Here, this is the kind that you just mix into your hair," Makino studied the bottle. "Yeah, so you know how to wash your hair, ne Luffy?"

"Yeah," Luffy responded, not really thinking about it.

"Okay, then just put this on your hands and do it like that," Makino said, getting up to go back to the bar.

"Wait!" Luffy called. "Can you show me, just in case I do it wrong?"

"Sure," Makino replied agreeably, wetting her hair. "Can you give me some shampoo or something?"

Luffy poured something into her hands, and she massaged it into her hair.

"See, that's how you do it," Makino said.

"I knew it would work!" Luffy clapped delightedly. "You look like Shanks now too!"

Makino turned to the mirror, horrified at what she saw. Her hair was bright red.

"LUFFY!" she cried out exasperatedly. "I told you to give me shampoo!"

"But you said or something," Luffy protested. "It comes out after two weeks anyway."

"Oh no," she groaned, stalking out of the bathroom, leaving Luffy there to shrug and wonder what was wrong.

Shanks started laughing as soon she had come out.

"Red suits you Makino-san," he tried to muffle his laughs as she approached the bar.

"Shut up Shanks," she snapped. "I'm only stuck with this abominable color for two weeks."

"You think my color is abominable?" Shanks gasped. "I'm offended Makino-san!"

"It's not that bad," Makino relented. "It is _your_ color after all. I don't mind having a little bit of you in me, even if it's just in my hair."

"You know," Shanks whispered, his mind starting to race. "You could have a lot more of me _in _you, if you get my drift."

He reached out to stroke her cheek.

"Shanks, there are still customers here!" Makino scolded, pulling away.

Shanks stood up and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys!" he announced. "This bar is going to close for an afternoon break, so you can come back in a couple of hours. Thank you!"

People started muttering about the annoying idiot who closed the bar, but they cleared out anyway.

"Now the place is empty," Shanks smiled, sitting back down. "We can do whatever our hearts desire."

"Who says my heart d-d-desires a-a-anything?" Makino stammered, as the captain began to make his way behind the bar. "You didn't h-h-have to do that, Shanks."

"Oh come on Makino-san," he slipped his arms around her waist. "You have been invading my dreams since the minute I laid eyes on you."

Makino's shy aura melted and she let her heart take over as she put her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. Her tongue explored his mouth as he squeezed her tightly.

"Why did we wait so long?" he moaned as her deft fingers made their way into his shirt.

"Don't ask me," she told him. "You're the brave pirate here. I'm just a bartender."

He smiled, loving her all the more for her sassy, sexy personality.

It was not long before her clothes were thrown into some corner and his were skillfully pulled off. They had waited too long and their need had built up. Makino forced him onto the floor, crawling on top of him. He certainly didn't want to be stuck on the hard wood, so he rolled over next to the bar. They became one there, her slight discomfort extinguished when she heard him profess his love for her. She whispered that she loved him too, and they went at it like they were the last two people on the earth.

"I know why you're called a fearsome pirate," Makino gasped, sitting on top of his stomach about half an hour later. "That was really something Shanks."

"I try," Shanks said gallantly.

She leaned forward so she could kiss him when suddenly they heard something.

"Why do you get to be the only one to wrestle with Shanks?" Luffy complained loudly. "I want a turn too!"

Makino blushed, her face matching her new hair.

"Sorry Luffy," Shanks apologized. "Makino-san beat me and I'm exhausted. How about some other day?"

Makino was relieved and quickly retrieved her clothes. As Luffy finished whining, Shanks pulled on his outfit as well.

"Good afternoon to you then," Shanks smiled at Makino, creating butterflies in her stomach. "I'll be back in the night with my crew."

"You're welcome here," Makino nodded, reaching out to take his hand but her shyness causing her to pull it away.

Shanks grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips in a gentlemanly gesture.

"I think I'll be here late tonight," he winked. "Be prepared Makino-san."

"If it's the captain's orders, I suppose I'll have to be ready," Makino pretended to sigh.

"Red is the color of love you know?" Shanks called as he left. "It's perfect in your hair."

Makino's heart sped up at the compliment, and she took a few moments to calm it down.

"Luffy, do you have any more of that paint?" she queried innocently.

"Yeah," he replied. "But your hair is already red!"

"I'll need it again in two weeks," she smiled, stroking her crimson locks.


End file.
